Ethan in Elysium
by d-christen
Summary: Ethan Nakamura's thoughts when he died... and his thoughts when he passed on. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I really like Ethan's character, and I noticed that there wasn't a lot of fanfictions about him. So I decided to give his life a shot, precisely the ending of his life, and the start of his afterlife. Again, it is just _my _imagination. This may not be the _real _Elysium, and Michael Yew will _definitely _sound OOC, but come on. I haven't read anything about Elysium so I wouldn't know. :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Nakamura! Time to prove yourself. You know Jackson's secret weakness. Kill him, and you will have rewards beyond measure!"

I stared at the titan lord, my mind racing.

Percy Jackson. I let my eyes drop down to the small of his back. It was right there, the only place uncovered by armor. I could stab him right then and there, but...

"Look around you, Ethan," Percy said, softening his expression. "the end of the world. Is this the reward you want? Do you really want everything destroyed -- the good with the bad? _Everything?_"

I hesitated, but lifted my sword up a little higher. I didn't want _everything _gone. I just wanted...

"There is no throne to Nemesis," I muttered. "No throne to my mother."

I saw Percy's expression fall, as if he had completely forgotten that. I was right. There was absolutely no throne to my mother.

"That's right!" Kronos bellowed. I looked at him, and he was struggling to get up. "Strike them down. They deserve to suffer!"

"You said your mom is the goddess of balance," Percy said. "The minor gods deserve better, Ethan, but total destruction isn't _balance. _Kronos doesn't build. He only destroys."

I let my eyes travel to Hephaestus's throne as I started to absorb what Jackson was saying.

I blinked, and I heard a small click in my head. I understood now. I felt my knees shake at what I had to do, so it looked like I was swaying with the music that that satyr was playing.

If I killed Percy Jackson now, we would be left with Kronos. There would be no more hope, nothing. The other demigods wouldn't fight back without Percy, for he was their rock, and their leader. They would yield, and Kronos's army would defeat them. And when that happened, there would be no more good in the world. The world would be in distress. And Percy had a huge point. I loved my mother. The more she wouldn't get a throne if the world was like this. She's the goddess of balance... she would get blamed if everything was going Kronos's way. No. I couldn't let that happen.

I raised my sword above my head and charged, making up my mind on the spot. I faked towards Percy Jackson, and then went my real way.

I charged towards Kronos, the lord of time.

He was on his knees, and couldn't get up, so I suspected it would be quite easy. I brought down my sword hardly on his neck. I was so absorbed in helping and pleasing my mother that I had completely forgotten that he bore the curse of Achilles.

Which meant that he was invincible.

I saw time slow down as my blade ricocheted off of Kronos neck, and about ten shards flew off as my sword shattered. I gasped because of two reasons. One, my own sword had broken. And two, I could feel some wet, hot substance seeping out from my midsection, which was right where epic pain was emitting from. The longest shard that had broken off from my blade has flown right into my own abdomen.

I looked down and collapsed. Again, because of two reasons. One, the pain was unbearable. I could feel my insides tearing up as my blade stopped right in the middle of my stomach, and I could feel it tearing apart tissue and organs. Two, I hated the sight of blood. It was totally disgusting.

I fell on the ground, clutching my stomach in agony. I was curled up like a ball. Unbearable pain. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I could feel blood pooling up inside my armor. Not good. Not good at all.

As if things couldn't get any worse, I saw Kronos rise. His feet were working now. He towered over me, his face unreadable.

"Treason!" he growled, clenching his arms and glaring at me.

That satyr kept playing his pipes, and all of a sudden I feel my legs. They felt prickly. I looked down and saw that grass was growing around me. I wanted to ask one more bequest...

I looked at Percy, who I was sure would be the last person I would ever see.

"Deserve better," I said, stopping and gasping. The pain. Amazing pain. I was going to die in the next minute. I wanted to make my last words be about my mother. "If they just... had thrones..."

Percy's mouth opened in a comical 'o' as he watched me suffer. I felt my face contort from the pain, and he mimicked my expression.

All of a sudden, Kronos stomped his foot. The floor ruptured, and I felt myself falling... falling...

* * *

I could think.

I opened my eyes and found myself on a beach.

The last thing I remembered was that I was falling, and I never stopped. There was unbelievable pain running from my bellybutton all the way down to my legs, but I couldn't feel anything now.

I looked down and saw that I was just wearing white. I could see myself fully.

_I could see myself fully._

I gasped as I touched my face. I could feel two eyes, and my eyepatch had been removed. Whoa.

I looked around and saw that I wasn't the only one on the beach. I squinted and saw a familiar-looking person making a sandcastle. I remembered that he was one of the demigods at Camp Half-Blood. He was one of the heroes who, I remember, died fighting in battle.

_Who died fighting in battle._

Died?

If I was seeing him, I must be dead too.

I swallowed, and watched the demigod. I'm pretty sure his name was Michael Dew... or was it Yew? Yeah. Michael Yew. I grinned. He was laughing, and having a good time making a sandcastle. I wanted to help him build it. It looked fun.

But first... my thoughts.

I had only two suspicions.

One, I was dreaming. Maybe I had dreamt about this whole thing. But... I had experienced the worst ever pain I had felt in my life, just a few minutes earlier. It couldn't have been a dream -- because I know I never feel what's happening to my body in dreams.

Two, I was in Elysium, the place of paradise for heroes. Again, I couldn't be in Elysium. Because I wasn't a hero. I had been Kronos's servant for two full years of my wasted life. Whoever serves Kronos must not be a hero.

I decided... I'll ask Michael.

I walked through the sand (yes, I was barefoot) towards Michael Yew, who was busy laughing, like a little kid, as he threw more sand and shaped it into part of his sandcastle. The waves splashed lightly against my feet, and I could feel it. I was painless. Along the way to Michael, I tried pinching myself. Nothing happened. I didn't feel anything. I was in heaven. No pain at all.

Finally, after what seemed like weeks of walking through the wet, squishy sand, I reached Michael.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up at me and squinted, for the sun was beating down warmly on the beach. "Hey."

I held out my hand. "Ethan."

He shook it. "Michael."

"I know. Apollo's kid, right?"

"Yup. You're...?" The raising of his voice at the end of his unfinished sentence told me that he was clearly asking me a question.

"Ethan. Ethan Nakamura. Son of... of Nemesis," I said.

"Nemesis. You mean the goddess of balance?" Michael said.

"Yup." Good thing he was smart.

"Cool," Michael said. He looked back down at his sandcastle, and then up again at me. "um... want to help me?"

"Yeah. Sure."

I sat down on the sand and watched as Michael shaped his sandcastle, looking so childish.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him, still getting used to the fact that I had my eye back.

"Yeah."

"Where are we?"

He grinned and looked at me.

"We're in Elysium."


End file.
